1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sound absorption system for the acoustic treatment of sound, a modular sound absorption unit employed in such a system, and a method of mixing and recording musical sounds using a trapezoidal modular sound absorption unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, music is professionally recorded on phonographic tapes and records in musical sound recording studios. Such sound recording studios are constructed as enclosed rooms in which the walls and ceilings are lined with sound absorption material. Either live sound or prerecorded sound, or combinations of live and prerecorded sounds are monitored and mixed at an electronic recording console. The sound absorption material on the walls and ceiling of a recording studio attenuates incident sound and mutes sound reflections and reverberations so that the pure sound from the sources of music to be recorded is not degraded by echoes or ambient noise.
While high quality musical recordings can be produced by mixing sound from different sources in a professional sound recording studio, access to such studios is often limited and the cost of renting a recording studio is extremely high. Time in professional sound recording studios is so precious that the studios are often rented for only a few hours at a time and at an extremely high rate. Furthermore, the limited periods for which such sound recording studios are available for mixing sound for any particular recording, and the high cost of rental creates considerable pressure on the individuals who control the mixing of the sounds since there is little opportunity to repeat the mixing and recording process. In addition, any repetition which is possible to achieve a recording with optimally mixed sound is possible only by payment of a high premium.